


Dragon Master

by RedRage



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRage/pseuds/RedRage
Summary: Due to believing his mother was executed by the people of Berk, Hiccup is determined to never go near there and fight for dragon kind. But, when his half brother plans on declaring war on all of dragon kind, Hiccup must learn to accept his lineage and take his rightful place as chief of Berk.





	1. Prologue

During this era, the Earth is inhabited by humans, otherwise known as vikings. There are many islands on the planet and many contain hundreds to thousands of Vikings. 

Unfortunately, vikings are not the only dominant species on this planet. While there are harmless animals such as sheep, chicken, cows, wolves, etc, another dominant species on the planet are the dragons. 

Vikings and dragons have been at war with each other for eons. throughout the years war raged on, casualties to both species were countless. Eventually, some vikings began to understand that dragons are in fact highly intelligent and very compassionate creatures.  
Throughout the years, many islands began to develop a prosperous society once peace was secured between vikings and dragons. However, while many realized that dragons can be trained and become life-long companions, some retained the belief that dragons are nothing but savage creatures and must either be enslaved or put down. 

The most well known for their disdain against dragons are on the Isle of Berk. There, dragons are either used as servants or are executed. While they feel proud that they have managed to gain control over the dragon population, they are still disgusted by how dragons still live peacefully throughout the rest of the world. 

The inhabitants of Berk all agree that one day, they must expand their rule and put an end to all of dragon kind.


	2. An Unexpected Love

On an island laid a single hut. This hut was owned and built by Stoick the Vast. Stoick was described as a mountain of a man. He is muscular and very well fit. he had red hair that was tied in a braid and a long red beard that was also in many braids. He was wearing a large fur cloak, a tunic with striped pants, fur boots, and spiked braces over his wrists.

At the moment a storm was in progress and Stoick was battening down his hut. However, while he was tending to the windows he spotted a figure washed up on shore.

Stoick immediately rushed over to the figure and discovered that it was a female.

He grabbed her and carried her to his hut. Inside he was greeted by his Rumblehorn: Skullcrusher. Rumblehorns were tracker class dragons. They had relatively small wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Their most notable feature is the heavily armored front half of it’s body and neck. Finally, they have an axe-shaped muzzle, and two very sharp, elongated horns.

Skullcrusher immediately took up a fighting stance thinking the woman was a threat. However, Stoick held up his hand signaling him to stand down, which he did. Once inside Stoick finally got a good look at her. She was an auburn haired woman with three braids running down her back. She had pale skin and was wearing a yellow long sleeved tunic, an orange belt, boots, and brown pants that appeared layered. She was also wearing armor made from the scales of a dragon.

Stoick set the woman down on a table and she woke up. Her green eyes immediately fixated on Stoick and she grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. Skullcrusher came up and growled at the woman at she released Stoick. She stared at the dragon but then soon collapsed. Stoick recovered from her grip and looked over her body. He saw that she had a nasty wound in her stomach.

* * *

The next morning the woman awoke and she soon found herself laying on a couch and that her wound was patched up. She heard a growl and saw Skullcrusher slowly advancing to her. The woman then calmly placed her hand out and Skullcrusher sniffed it and then calmly rested his snout against the palm of her hand. “Well” a voice said. The woman turned and saw Stoick holding two cups of water. “I see you two have become friends”. Said Stoick. He carefully sat down next to the woman and calmly handed her one of the cups. While nervous at first, the woman soon accepted the cup and drank the water. She smiled gratefully at Stoick, who returned the gesture. “So, who are you”?

“Valka Haddock, chieftess of Berk.” She answered.

“Oh, I’m Stoick the vast” he said”. “And this is my dragon Skullcrusher”. Valka nodded and continued to drink her water.

Over the next few weeks, Stoick and Valka decided to get to know each other. Stoick soon learned Valka had fled her home, Berk, as she refused to marry chief Oswald, as she did not love him and their marriage was arranged. She also revealed that on the Isle of Berk, dragons were enslaved and were considered expendable. While Stoick was horrified to learn this, Valka assured him that she disagreed with their views and even trained a dragon of her own. Her dragon soon tracked her down and Valka introduced him to Stoick. Valka’s dragon was a male Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter is a large sharp class dragon. They have two pairs of wings which can split up and form to look like an x. They have a very muscular body and a sturdy build. Their faces have two long spines, and they have a three-finned tail along with many spikes running down their back.

* * *

A few years later, the two vikings and their dragons moved in together in Stoick’s hut. Stoick and Valka eventually fell in love and got married. About three years later, the two had a son.

One night while Stoick was cooking some chicken and fish, Valka was holding her son. They still have not figured out what to name him. Stoick then came up to Valka and took his son from her arms and began playing with him. “Why not name the boy Hiccup”? He asked. Valka instantly got out of her sleep. “After his grandfather”? She asked. “Yes, and his ancestor”.

One summer day, Valka was singing a lullaby to her son (who had been officially named Hiccup). The song was called “The Dancing And The Dreaming”, which was the song played at Stoick and Valka’s wedding.

However, as soon as Hiccup fell asleep, bothSkullcrusher and Cloudjumper began to growl, sensing danger. Soon there was an explosion, and a man in armor riding a Singetail appeared and threw the hole in the wall. The Singetail is a stoker class dragon. They have a wide flat belly and a long tail. They have four wings and have a spiky face with yellow eyes and several big, sharp spikes along their backs and tails. Before Stoick and Valka could arm themselves, another explosion was heard and another man on a singetail came in followed by two more. “Lady Valka. By the authority of chief Oswald, you are ordered to return to Berk,” said one of the soldiers.

“Valka!” Stoick yelled and tossed her her sword. He drew out his axe. They immediately hopped on their dragons and attacked the soldiers. Skullcrusher fired a blast at a dragon flier which knocked him off his Singetail. Valka and Cloudjumper flew outside of the hut and began to fight in the air. The Singetails fired fireballs out of their tails which both struck Cloudjumper. He hissed painfully, but he still kept on flying. Valka ordered Cloudjumper to fly upwards, knowing the Singetails would not be able to handle the altitude. As she expected, the Singetails fell back down to the ground and collapsed knocking both them and their dragon fliers out cold. Stoick was dealing with the last dragon flier and was clashing his axe against the flier’s sword. Skullcrusher ran into the Singetail which caused the flier to fall off his Singetail, giving Stoick the opportunity to impale his axe through his chest, killing him. The other three dragon fliers were killed soon afterwards and Valka set all the Singetails free.

The next morning Valka was planning to return to Berk, despite Stoick’s Objections. “You don’t have to do this Valka, Please.” Stoick pleaded. “I have to go back. It’s the only way to keep you safe. Next time they’ll send an army”. Valka explained. She grabbed Hiccup and held him tightly. “Stay strong my little prince. I promise I will return to you. Your father will take such good care of you”. She promised. She kissed her son’s forehead and tearfully gave him back to his father. “I will return to you, at this very dock, at sunset”. She assured. “I’ll be counting the minutes”. Stoick assured. The two kissed before Valka mounted Cloudjumper and looked back at her husband, both of them had tears in their eyes. She took off leaving her husband and son, and Skullcrusher.

* * *

A few years later Hiccup was five years old, and was exploring his island along with a group of kids. Two of the kids mocked all the dragons just for fun. Hiccup on the other hand was communicating with one of them. “Hey my name is Hiccup. Just ignore those idiots, they don’t understand how amazing you are”. The two kids approached Hiccup and grabbed him. “Check it out. Hiccup the Useless here is talking to dragons”. One of the kids said. Hiccup began struggling while the two kids mocked and punched him. However, they stopped when the dragon that Hiccup spoke with earlier roared and was prepared to fire at them. They immediately ran away in fear while Hiccup stayed behind and communicated with the dragon and gently told it to calm down. From that moment on, Hiccup decided to learn all he could about dragons and fight for their freedom.


	3. Attack on the Shellfire

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, multiple traders were currently inside an underwater ship, which was sitting on top of a Shellfire. The Shellfire is a gigantic tidal class dragon. It has two long and slightly curved horns on the left side of its head, long wings, and a rough dorsal protective shell. It also has four stubby legs and a pair of unique fan-shaped wings which are mainly used for swimming.

When the Shellfire came up to the surface to catch its breath, another ship (with the markings of dragon hunters on its sail), attacked. Hunters began opening the hatches and attacking the crew. 

A few minutes later, the hunters successfully took control of the brig. All of the crew stationed there were either killed by arrows or by the hunters wielding the weapons. 

The leader of the hunters was a very well built and muscular man, with bald hair. He was wearing a silver leather tunic with one shoulder guard on his right, one spiky wrist guard on his right arm, and one turtle shell-like wrist guard on his left arm. He also had a large leather skull belt, blue pants, and boots. 

He looked at the dead bodies with a smile and then saw another group of hunters being led by a man not as muscular as the leader, but still muscular nonetheless. He had short black hair, large brown eyes, thick full lips, and a beard. He was wearing a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also had spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with an insignia of the dragon hunters, and black wrist guards. His most notable feature was that he had three large scars on the left side of his neck that were likely given to him by a dragon. 

“Sir we’ve secured the captain,” one of the hunters said to their leader. 

“There are no other ships nearby to rescue you. You and your Shellfire now belong to the hunters”. Said the leader. “Someone will be here. The Shellfire can’t stay underwater forever” the captain said defiantly.

The black haired hunter (who was clearly second in command), approached the captain. “I’ll make you a deal. I won’t tell you how to be a captain, and you don’t tell me how to be a hunter”. He said before he released a blade from his left wrist guard and stabbed the captain with it right through his lung. The hunter retracted the blade and the now deceased captain fell to the floor.

* * *

“Where’s the rest of the crew”? The black haired hunter asked. 

“Decided it would be stupid to further challenge us. So they sealed themselves up in the lower deck” the leader explained. “Our reputation proceeds us” said the black haired hunter. “Your reputation. This is your win” the leader insisted. 

He then pulled a dagger out of his belt buckle and presented it to the black haired hunter. “Here Ryker, I can’t take that piece of junk. It’s the love of your life”. The hunter insisted. “I never told you the story behind it. This belonged to our grandfather. He was the best of the dragon hunters back in his time, so much so that he had a dagger forged just for him. Before he died he gave it to me when I was your age and told me to give it to whomever amongst the two of us inherited his strategic planning. Although I am the rightful leader, you have shown to possess the same level of intelligence that he did. So this dagger now belongs to you, Viggo”. Viggo happily took the dagger and looked at his brother with a grateful expression.

* * *

The hunters stationed at the control room were celebrating their victory when they felt a shockwave. “What the Thor was that?!” Ryker asked as he and Viggo walked in. “We don’t know sir. Something seems to have caused a shockwave” one of the hunters said. “Go check it out” Ryker ordered. 

Two of the hunters did just that. They were investigating the hallway holding swords. They turned when they saw the hatch explode. Then jumping down and through the hatch was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. He was now twenty years old. His hair had two small braids near his right ear. He was wearing armor made from leather. It was painted to look like a Night Fury. His most notable feature however had to be that he was missing his left leg. In its place was a prosthetic one. Hiccup has spent most of his life studying dragons and exploring new islands. However, once he got word that dragons were being attacked by hunters, he decided he would fight until the hunters were no more. 

“Permission to come aboard?” Said Hiccup humorously. The two hunters stared at each other before they raised their swords and attacked. Hiccup simply pulled out his shield and deflected every swing. Hiccup used his shield to knock both of the hunters out, and threw it at two more that attempted to attack him. He then ran into the control room and immediately used his shield to block the arrows shot at him. Knowing that he was outnumbered he made a roar which sounded similar to a dragon. Suddenly, coming through the door was a Night Fury. The Night Fury is known as “the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself”. It is a medium stoke class dragon covered in black scales. It has two pairs of wings, ear like appendages on the back of its head and around their jaw. A unique trait to the Night Fury species is their retractable teeth. They are known to be the fastest, rarest, smartest, and most powerful dragons in the world. Hiccup encountered this Night Fury when he was fifteen and after many difficult journeys and obstacles the two became best friends and the Night Fury has shown that it will always stand with Hiccup. Hiccup named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth. 

Toothless soon began blasting the hunters which killed each of them. One managed to survive and struck hiccup in the face. Hiccup however simply glared and punched the hunter in the face which knocked him out. 

* * *

In the lower deck, the rest of the crew were hiding and began to take up fighting positions when they heard the door open. They relaxed however, when they saw the guard had been killed and that Hiccup was standing there. 

“That’s him. The Dragon Master!” one of the crew members exclaimed. “Alright everyone get to the top of the ship and wait for me there” Hiccup ordered.

The crew did not question his order and did as he said. While Hiccup was watching as the last of the crew climbed up the latch, an arrow appeared and before Hiccup could react Viggo kicked him back onto the lower deck. 

* * *

Viggo jumped down and aimed his crossbow at Hiccup and smiled. “I’ve been looking forward to this” he said. 

Hiccup then kicked the crossbow out of Viggo’s hands and immediately got to his feet. Viggo drew out his wrist blade and pulled out another sword before kicking Hiccup in the face. Hiccup used his shield to avoid every swipe from Viggo’s swords before he caught his right arm and flipped him over his body.

“Am I supposed to know who you are?” Hiccup questioned. 

Viggo got back on his feet. “I’m one of the smartest dragon hunters alive. You're the Dragon master. We were bound to meet at some point” Viggo explained before he attempted to attack Hiccup again with his swords. The two vikings began trading blows until Hiccup kneed Viggo in the face and disarmed him of his sword. “Let’s not make it a habit” said Hiccup. Viggo then tried to swing his blade but Hiccup used his shield to slam him against the wall before throwing him to the ground.

Before the fight could continue, Ryker arrived and shot a flaming arrow straight at Hiccup which he blocked with his shield. However, the impact pushed Hiccup against the wall groaning in pain. 

Ryker smiled at his brother, who smiled back. However they heard a growl from nearby and Ryker turned to see Toothless in an attack position. Before he could aim his crossbow, Toothless fired a plasma blast at Ryker which knocked him back against the wall and his leg was pierced. 

  
“Ah!!! Brother!!!” Viggo yelled.

Hiccup had just gotten up when he heard what Viggo said. “Brother?” Hiccup asked as he continued to advance towards Ryker, who was screaming in pain. 

“Thats your brother?” Hiccup questioned. 

He then grabbed the piece of metal that was impaling Ryker’s leg. “Shame on you”. He then removed the piece of metal and tossed it aside.

“You two got yourselves into this, you get yourselves out of it” Hiccup said as he climbed up the ladder. 

“Bastard!!” Ryker yelled as he aimed his crossbow at Hiccup and fired. Toothless however, deflected the arrow with his wing and it hit a tile on the ceiling which pinned Ryker down. Water soon came in through the hole in the ceiling as Viggo got to his feet and ran over to his brother.

He tried to remove the tile but found it too heavy. Hiccup was watching this and soon started to climb the ladder. 

“Wait! Help me he’s trapped. You can’t leave him he’ll drown!!!” Viggo yelled. Hiccup stoped and looked back at Viggo. “Please!!!!!” Viggo begged. “You killed innocent people, mercy is the last thing you deserve” Hiccup retorted, and then continued to climb the ladder with Toothless following close behind. Hiccup then found the last crew member on the ground, having been wounded from Viggo’s crossbow, and helped him to his feet and up the hatch.

* * *

Viggo was trying and failing to help his brother get free while the water was rising. 

“Get out of here!!” Ryker yelled.

“Shut up! I’m not leaving you!” Viggo yelled back.

“Hey, hey you need to live, so you can kill that walking fishbone” Ryker insisted. “Now go!”

“No!”

“Go”!

“Shut up”!

Ryker then pulled up a grenade filled with Zippleback gas. Viggo roared in anger realizing what Ryker was doing. “Go!” Ryker ordered.

The brothers shared a heartbroken expression before Viggo began running towards the ladder. Once Ryker saw that Viggo was safely up the ladder he ignited the gas in order to avoid drowning to death. Viggo heard the explosion and stopped climbing. He began to cry before his face began to show a glare of pure rage as he continued to climb the ladder.

He managed to get back to his ship and sail away without being seen, as he was the only hunter from the ship that managed to survive.

Hiccup removed the ship from the Shellfire and had Toothless maneuver it to the nearest island, while the Shellfire swam back into the ocean. 


	4. Meeting between Chiefs

It was sunrise and Stoick was walking towards the end of the dock hoping that Valka would be there. When she didn’t arrive he frowned and started to walk back towards his hut.

He then heard the flap of wings and someone landing on the deck. He smiled thinking it was Valka, but turned and saw that it was Hiccup and Toothless. However, his smile did not waver.

“I always know where to find you”. Said Hiccup.

“Old habits”. Stoick said.

The two vikings then chuckled and hugged. Once they broke apart Stoick grabbed Hiccup’s shoulders. “Come on, lets have some breakfast”. He insisted.

* * *

Later, Hiccup and Stoick were at a bar drinking mead while Toothless and Skullcrusher were playing outside. The two vikings were currently seeing who could drink more mead, and, as usual, Stoick won.

“Want me to have them put that in a kids cup for you?” Stoick teased.

“How is it that I can speak the language of dragons, and you can still drink more than me?” Hiccup questioned.

“That’s my unique gift”. Both vikings laughed.

“Hey did you hear about how most of the crew on a Shellfire managed to escape the dragon hunters?" One viking asked?

“Yeah, I heard that the Dragon Master was the one who saved them”. His friend said.

Stoick and Hiccup overheard this conversation. Stoick looked at his son with a surprised smile.

“Holy Odin! You’re doing it aren’t you? What Gobber trained you to do”. Stoick said. “I thought you were only trying to save dragons”.

“I am. But, if there are innocent vikings in danger then there’s no reason that I shouldn’t help them as well”. Hiccup explained.

“Your mother always said you were special. She believed you would be the one to bring peace to vikings and dragons”. Stoick said.

“Don’t even start” Hiccup groaned.

“Whatever Berk’s problems are, you’re bigger than that”.

Hiccup turned toward his father with a glare. “Berk murdered my mother”. He said.

“You don’t know that for sure”. Stoick insisted.  
“Yes I do. They killed her, for falling in love with you and giving birth to me”. Hiccup said angrily. Stoick looked at Hiccup with a look if sympathy. “Son, one day you’re going to have to stop blaming yourself”. He said gently.

Before their conversation could continue, four vikings approached Hiccup. “Hey buddy. Are you the Dragon Conquerer we’ve heard so much about?” One of them asked. Stoick simply winked at Hiccup, telling him this was his to handle. Hiccup simply sat up and turned to them unintimidated. “It’s Dragon Master. What do you want”?

“I’ll tell you what we want”. The first viking said. He then reached in to his jacket and Hiccup tensed until he saw the viking pulled out a charcoal pencil and a picture of Hiccup.  
“Can we get your autograph”? He asked. “Your basically a legendary hero dude”. Another viking said .

Hiccup simply sighed. “Alright, fine”. Hiccup grumbled.

However, the autographs soon turned into a wild party where all of them seemed to get very, very drunk.

* * *

Meanwhile: not too far away from the Isle of Berk, were multiple vikings on dragons. The group waiting were members of clan Haddock, and they were awaiting the arrival of clan Hofferson. The leader of the Haddocks was chief Dagur the Deranged of Berk. He is a very muscular man with short red hair. He was wearing a brown leather and metal tunic with chest plate, as well as knee pads. He also has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots. Dagur was the second son of Valka Haddock, from her marriage of Oswald.

He was currently riding a Triple Stryke with a harness of Deathgripper venom in it, allowing Dagur to control it.

The Triple Stryke is a medium strike class dragon. It has a stocky build with armored plates on its back, and two legs. It has two ear-like appendages on its head. Its most notable feature is its thick braided tail that can uncurl and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger. Its forearms also act as pincers. This Triple Stryke is a male and is named Sleuther.

Then a large muscular man approached Dagur. He was bald with a long braided blonde mustache. He was wearing a tunic made of fur and a helmet with yak horns. He also had a prosthetic left hand and right leg. He also sports a prosthetic tooth.

He was also riding a Hotburple. Hotburples were a medium boulder class dragon. They have a large body and wings, and their eyes are positioned near their snout. They also have a large tail bludgeon and a small jaw (but with sharp and small teeth). They also have body scales and hard bumps all over them. This Hotburple was named Grump. However, unlike most vikings on Berk, Grump was trained rather than enslaved, a fact that is not known by anyone other than the bald man.

“He understands the significance of this meeting. He’ll hear you out”. The bald man assured Dagur. The Hoffersons arrived and greeted the Haddocks. The leader of the Hoffersons was a tall buff viking with a neat blonde beard and mustache. His beard had a tuft of shorter hairs directly over his chin, and his mustache is at each tip. He was wearing a double-horned helmet, a dark grey tunic with a layer of chain mail from his belt below. He was riding an enslaved Flightmare. The Flightmare is a medium mystery class dragon that has a very unique ghost-like appearance. It has a very bright and blinding glow. Flightmares are covered in tendrils, mostly black, wing tips, tail, and head, all glowing bright blue.

The leader of the Hoffersons approached Dagur and grasped his hand. “Dagur the deranged”. The Viking greeted.

“Fearless Finn Hofferson”. Dagur greeted respectfully.  
“You picked a place a bit too far away from Berk for my liking”. Finn said.

“I hoped you’d recognize the council of the clans”. Dagur explained.

The two vikings flew to the statues. “The seven main clans of Berk. The Haddocks, the Hoffersons, the Ingermans, the Jorgensons, the Thorstons, the Eretsons, and of course, the Larsons”. Said Dagur. “Together, they were the greatest empire the world had ever known”.

“And now, I sit on the throne shackled by archaic laws and politics. While the threat of dragons grows exponentially”. Said Dagur.

“Violence has always been the way of dragons. One day they will destroy each other”. Finn insisted.

“Perhaps, but they will destroy us long before they do. We have been waiting long enough. The time has come for Berk to rise to its former glory”. Dagur countered.  
“We honor you Fearless Finn Hofferson, by inviting the Hoffersons to be the first clan to join chief Dagur’s alliance”. Said the Bald man.

“As if you had a choice Gobber. By law you need four of the seven clans to send an attack. The Larsons and the Eretsons are almost extinct with barely any members left. The Thorstons have disappeared long ago. The Jorgensons will never join you and the Ingermans are cowards. Without me and my clan to convince them your plans are stillborn”. Finn explained. “But I know what you really want. Once you have obtained the pledge of the four clans you will be announced as Dragon God”.

“That is merely a title”. Dagur insisted.

“I’m no fool Dagur. As Dragon God you’ll be commander of the greatest military might on this planet”. Said Finn.

“I am the natural choice to lead it”. Said Dagur.

Finn smirked. “Are you. What about the rumors of another exploring the unknown? One of royal blood. You may sit on throne now, but your claim to it is weak. How can you possibly hope to unite the empire”? Finn questioned.

“My mother’s mongrel has never even been to Berk”! Dagur growled. “His loyalty is to dragons”.

Before their conversation could continue, a plasma charge appeared out of nowhere. The Shellfire from earlier continued to fire at the Berkians. “Shellfire! To arms”! Gobber yelled. The Haddocks and Hoffersons tried to escape the crumbling statues but many were crushed. Finn was pinned down. Dagur had Sleuther grab the piece of debris off of Finn. “Your leader is injured”! Dagur shouted. While a Hofferson came up to Finn’s side, Dagur ran towards the Shellfire and drew out his axe. He found it difficult to avoid all of the plasma charges. Finn however, arrived as well and his Flightmare fired a mist that paralyzed the Shellfire. With this opening, Dagur flew towards it and used his axe to slice open its back. Blood spilled out and the Shellfire sank back below the water dead.

Dagur and Finn looked at each other. “I’m not trying to start a war. The war has already begun”. Dagur insisted.

“Then it’s time we send them a message I think they’ll hear”. Finn Agreed.

Gobber had a nervous expression on his face, as he knew what this meant.


	5. The Worst is Yet to Come

Elsewhere, Hiccup and Toothless were holding up a very drunk Stoick. “If your grandfather was still alive he’d be so proud of our drinking success.”

“There will be plenty of time for that later. But for now, we’ve got to get you to bed.”

Hiccup strapped his father on to Skullcrusher’s saddle. After he made sure it was secure he prepared to mount Toothless. Before he could however, he heard what appeared to be a dragon landing. He looked over his shoulder and saw a female Deadly Nadder. The Deadly Nadder is a medium tracker class dragon. Its body is vividly colored, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are molted. It has a curved nasal horn in front of its eyes. Its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper jaw. Ringing its skull is a crown full of spikes. This particular Nadder has a color scheme of blue, gold, red, and tan.

What caught Hiccup’s attention more was that there was a woman that dismounted her. She was covered in armor made from the scales of her Nadder. She removed her helmet which showed her true face. She had waist length blonde hair that was left down in a single braid. She was very thin but was also quite lean. She also had blue eyes.

Hiccup simply stared at her in awe. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. However, he snapped back to reality once he saw the harness on the Nadder’s head.

“If I were you, I’d free that dragon right now.” Hiccup insisted. Both Toothless and Skullcrusher growled.

“She’s not enslaved, I trained her just like how you trained your Night Fury”. The woman revealed. She then took the harness off the Nadders head and nuzzled her affectionately. Hiccup put his hand up telling Toothless and Skullcrusher to stand down, which they did.  
Hiccup then noticed the type of harness her dragon wore. “You’re from Berk, aren’t you?” Hiccup asked.

“I am and I’ve been looking for you.” Said the woman. “I thought Berkians Enslaved dragons instead of training them.” Said Hiccup.

“They think she’s enslaved, but I am one of the very few vikings on Berk that see a use for dragons other than as slaves.” The woman said.

“Whatever you want with me, forget it.” Hiccup said.

“I need you to come with me to Berk.” The woman insisted.

“Listen carefully. I’m going to tell you the same exact thing I told that old has been Gobber. Only nicer because you’re a woman. Uh, thank you for the offer but I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in going.” Hiccup stated.

He then went back towards Toothless and prepared to mount him. “You’ve been fighting dragon hunters and have prevented them from attempting to attack Berk.” The woman said walking up to him.  
“My war against the dragon hunters has never had anything to do with Berk.” Hiccup said without turning to look at her.

“Your half brother chief Dagur is about to wage war on dragon kind.” The woman revealed. “Millions will die, both vikings and dragons. We have to stop him.”

Hiccup sighed and turned back towards her with an annoyed expression. “And how do you propose we do that?” He asked.

“You are the first born son of former Cheiftess Valka Haddock. The throne is yours by birth right. The only way we can stop this war and save both species is for you to take your rightful place as chief.” The woman explained.  
  
Hiccup laughed. “Seriously, do you honestly think that if I just arrive all of a sudden that Dagur would yield the throne?” He asked. “I’m the impure son of a chieftess your people murdered. Trust me, I am no chief.”

“I agree.” Said the woman.

“Oh good, so were on the same page here. Have a nice life.” Said Hiccup. He tried to leave but the woman approached him again.

“But Gobber seems to have faith in you for some reason. And that’s why I’m here. Gobber has learned of the location of the sacred sword Inferno.” The woman explained.

“Oh fairytales. It’s a legend.” Hiccup stated.

“It’s not a legend. With the sacred sword the people will listen to you. You can then claim your birthright and dethrone Dagur.” The woman said.

Hiccup approached her angrily. “My birthright? It died with my mother. But I promise you this. If Dagur attacks, I will show him the same mercy your people showed her. None.” Hiccup vowed. He then hopped on Toothless and flew off with Stoick and Skullcrusher following, leaving the woman and her Nadder behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island, Viggo was sitting on the beach looking at his brothers dagger with a mournful expression. He then heard wings flapping and saw several dragon fliers on Singetails landing. In the front was Dagur riding Sleuther.

“That Shellfire was barley swimming, but it served it’s purpose.” Said Dagur.

“One of your kind intervened.” Viggo explained.

“He is not one of us.” Dagur glared. “He murdered my brother!” Viggo yelled.

“Our transaction has ended.” Said Dagur. He then pulled a bag of gold from his belt and tossed it to Viggo, who opened it and saw multiple chunks of gold. However, he then threw it onto the other side of the beach.

“Keep the gold. I want the Dragon Master.” Said Viggo. Dagur simply took off without saying a word, with his fliers soon following leaving behind a very enraged looking Viggo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was flying back towards his fathers hut. He then looked at his father who had passed out from the amount of mead he drank. However, Hiccup then noticed that a massive tidal wave was approaching them. He signaled Skullcrusher and Toothless to fly faster but, while Hiccup and Toothless managed to evade the tidal wave Stoick and Skullcrusher were not so lucky. He was horrified and waited until the wave had passed and began desperately searching for his father. “Dad!” “Dad!” Hiccup yelled. He could not find his father and began to believe he had died. However, he then spotted a signal flare and Toothless immediately flew towards it. When they arrived they saw Skullcrusher had managed to escape the tidal wave and directed them towards the source of the flare. Hiccup saw the woman on her Nadder and then saw his father pinned under a tree. “Dad!” Hiccup yelled before he dismounted Toothless and ran over to his father. Toothless and Skullcrusher immediately tried to help lift the tree off of Stoick and then the woman approached and her Nadder assisted in removing the tree. When they eventually removed it they found Stoick unconscious. “He’s not breathing.” Said Hiccup.

The woman ran up to him. “Move! Let me help.” She insisted. She then began to perform CPR on Stoick while Hiccup watched anxiously. Stoick then gasped and began coughing up water.

“Dad!” Hiccup yelled and immediately hugged his father. He then looked at the woman with a grateful expression.

“You know I don’t even know your name.” He said.  
“It’s Astrid Hofferson. Niece of Fearless Finn Hofferson. And future leader of the Hoffersons. But, you can call me Astrid.” She said. She then pointed to her Nadder. “And this is Stormfly”.

“My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. This is Toothless.” Hiccup explained. The two got up and looked at the destruction caused by the tidal wave. “This was Dagur’s doing. The worst is yet to come.” Said Astrid.

* * *

However, unknown to either of them, a man wearing a hood was watching and his eyes immediately turned towards Toothless. 


	6. Journey to Berk

Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons arrived at the edge of a mountain, where Astrid had just noticed Hiccup looking deep in thought. “What is it?” She questioned.

“This is the exact spot where Gobber gave me my first lesson on dragon flying.” He explained.

Flashback:

“You must forget all the teachings that vikings taught you.” Gobber said.

“But I already know how to fly a dragon.” Young Hiccup said.

“Not even close.” Gobber smiled.

* * *

Flashback over:

“Let me be clear. I’ll help you put an end to this war, and if need be find someone more sane to rule Berk. But, after that I’m done.” Hiccup declared.

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Said Astrid angrily. The two then took off on their dragons and flew towards Berk.

* * *

Flashback:

Gobber and Hiccup were flying on top of Toothless where Gobber would advise him since Grump was not fast enough to keep up with a Night Fury. Currently they were gliding at a smooth and steady pace. “I’ve never been high up before. It rocks!” Said young Hiccup.

“Oh, Toothless here can do much more than just fly.” Said Gobber. He then made hand gestures and Toothless obeyed. He then flew upwards towards the sky while spinning. He then flew down in a straight line towards the ocean below. He stopped an inch towards the water and purred. Hiccup laughed clearly enjoying the experience.

Before Hiccup could rest however, Toothless flew upside down back towards the island and swiftly flew under the waves before resurfacing.

After two hours of flying Gobber and Hiccup sat over the edge of the cliff while Toothless was sleeping.  
“So Gobber when can I meet my mother?” Hiccup asked.

“Soon, my young prince. When you’re ready, I’ll take you too Berk to meet the Cheiftess.” Gobber promised. Once Hiccup left to get some sleep, Gobber sighed, knowing at some point he would have to tell Hiccup the truth and knew how hard it would be to do it.

* * *

Flashback over:

Hiccup and Astrid were flying towards Berk when suddenly Astrid pulled Stormfly over to a mountain with a cave. When they landed, Astrid pointed towards the cave. “Hide Toothless in here.” She ordered.

“I’m not leaving him here.” Said Hiccup.

“Well to get to where we’re going you’re going to have to.” Astrid insisted.

“How can you be sure that your people won’t find him?” He asked.

“Nobody ever comes to mountains like this. He’ll be safe I promise. And the reason we’re leaving him here is because the people of Berk will not react well to seeing a Night Fury.” Said Astrid.

Reluctantly, Hiccup brought Toothless inside the cave and hugged him goodbye. He hopped on top of Stormfly behind Astrid and and took off. After flying for about five minutes, they finally reached Berk. Hiccup looked down on Berk with interest. While he was impressed with the weapons and food they possessed, he was disgusted to see the torture the dragons were receiving. Deciding to take his mind off of it, he turned his attention to the dock with vikings waiting in line in front of a guard looking at his paper.

“What’s this?” Hiccup asked.

“Supervised entry point. They check to be sure who is and who isn’t allowed on Berk.” Astrid explained. “Relax. I have clearance to go just about anywhere without having to be inspected.”

“Why don’t they just fly over the island.” He asked.

He then noticed guards on top of Thunderclaws. The Thunderclaw is a medium tracker class dragon. They have a ledge on their chin and a large sail on their back. Their bodies have large spots or stripes as patterns and have a thick, fat tail. They are a squat dragon with large bodies and short but strong legs.

“Security is impenetrable. Even if they did manage to evade the Thunderclaws, they’d never get past the Typhoomerangs.” Astrid explained, gesturing towards the dragons flying in the sky in a circular pattern.

Typhoomerangs are a large stoker class dragon. They have two large horns and orange eyes. They have a very large wingspan and two legs.

“People try to invade all the time.” Said Astrid. “Terrific.” Hiccup muttered.

They soon reached a cavern where Stormfly landed. “What is this?” Hiccup asked.

“A place Gobber uses to secretly train the very few riders on Berk.” Astrid explained as they walked into the cavern which was full of gold, jewels, food, and weapons.

“Plus, it acts as a meeting for Astrid and I” Said a voice. Hiccup turned and saw Gobber who had just tossed a fish to Grump.

“Gobber, after all these years old man you finally got your wish.” Said Hiccup. They two vikings then hugged each other.

“Hiccup. I truly wish our reunion was under better circumstances.” Gobber said as he and Hiccup pulled apart.  
“I still can’t believe Dagur attacked.” Said Astrid.

“It wasn’t an attack. Legally he’s not allowed to yet. The tidal wave he caused was merely a warning.” Said Gobber.

“Question one, how did he create a tidal wave? Question two, what provoked it?” Hiccup asked.

“Answer one, he brought an iceberg near the island and used dragon fire to melt it. Answer two, Astrid, your uncle and Dagur were attacked by a Shellfire.” Gobber explained.

“A Shellfire. I don’t think so. They prefer to live away from vikings and in deeper ocean water.” Hiccup said. “I was there. A Shellfire attacked us. Now the Hoffersons side with the Haddocks, giving Dagur an army big enough to force the other two clans to join him. If we’re going to prevent this war, you must dethrone him now.” Said Gobber.

“How many times have I told you? I don’t want to be chief.” Hiccup reminded.

“You don’t understand. Once he is deemed Dragon God it’ll be too late. The power he would wield would be unlike anything you’d ever seen.” Astrid said.

“I fight for dragons. No one is going to take me seriously. Okay, I don’t even know where I’m supposed to begin.” Said Hiccup.

“You begin by winning the hearts and the minds of the people. You begin by proving to them that you’re worthy. And you begin by retrieving this.” Gobber said as he revealed a drawing of a sword on fire.

“I already have a sword.” Hiccup reminded.

“Not like this one you don’t.” Gobber insisted.

* * *

“It was forged from the greatest and well respected weapon masters in history. Forged by the strongest metals known, and was known to be able to stay on fire even when exposed to water. It was given to the first chief of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock l. He led Berk to great prosperity by creating a viking/dragon utopia. But many members in the clan refused to accept this way and attempted to overrule the chief. His followers fought back against the oppressors . For years the war continued until the chief used his control over dragons to put an end to all the opposition. It led to the destruction of our colony and as such Berk was never the same again. The tribes separated into seven clans, and although they all follow the laws set by the chief and council, the clans make their own rules. Each however, believed that dragons must be exterminated. As for the chief? Well, he lived out his days in self exile. Neither he, nor the sword were ever seen again.” Gobber pulled out a circular object and showed it to Hiccup.

* * *

“One of my trainees uncovered this a few months ago. We believe it contains the chief’s final message and the whereabouts of the sword.” He explained.

“What does it say?” Hiccup questioned.

“We don’t know. We don’t have the tools necessary to use it.” Astrid said.

“It can only be accessed by use of the Dragon Eye, which is located on Glacier Island. You have to go there and retrieve the message.” Gobber explained.

Before Hiccup could grab the lens, an explosion knocked them all backwards. Hiccup looked up and saw three soldiers standing over him. Astrid tried to get up and help, but Gobber held her back. “No! You must not be seen here!” He said quietly.

Hiccup was grabbed by one of the soldiers while the other two pointed their swords at him. However, he jumped and spread out his legs which kicked them both back. He then slammed the soldier holding him against the wall, knocking him out cold. He grabbed the guard’s sword and used it to parry the swings of the other two. He jabbed the sword into one soldier’s neck and tackled the other one to the floor. Before the soldier could get up Hiccup grabbed him by the throat and choked him.

Before he could rest another guard approached and wielded his sword threateningly. Hiccup pulled the sword out of the dead guards neck. “I don’t suppose you want to talk about this. Do you?” He asked while the guard glared. “Good. Neither do I.” The two then began trading blows with their weapons until the guard disarmed Hiccup. He swung his blade but Hiccup kicked it of his hands. They then began fight with their fists. The guard eventually kicked Hiccup in the ribs and punched him in the face. Gobber and Astrid hopped on their dragons and headed towards another exit. While Gobber instantly flew out Astrid looked back sadly before flying away herself.

“By the authority of Chief Dagur, I place you under arrest.” The guard said. He then knocked Hiccup out with a strike to the face.


	7. The Battle For The Chiefs

When Hiccup woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. He noticed that at least twenty vikings were siting on benches and that two guards were standing over him. He then noticed that his wrists were chained to the ground. When he attempted to break free, the guards simply shoved him back down.

“Welcome to Berk, brother.” A voice said.

Hiccup looked forward and saw a man who he assumed to be Dagur sitting on a throne with Astrid and Gobber sitting on both sides of him.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here. I’ve heard so many tales about you. About the infamous Dragon Master.” Said Dagur. He then got up and began to walk towards Hiccup. “You know? For years I’ve been ashamed of my mother for defiling herself with an outsider. Ashamed that I have an impure half-brother who’s head I wanted to cut off with my axe. But, now that we finally meet face to face, I have to admit.” He got down on one knee and ordered his guards to leave, which they did. “I’m conflicted.”

“You want conflict brother? How about you remove these chains and I’ll show you conflict.” Hiccup snarled.

Dagur simply smirked. “Ah yes. I see you brought our mother’s weapon.” He said as he pulled out Hiccup’s sword and then put it back. “Is that why you’ve come? So you could kill me after all this time?” He questioned.

“Kill you? I never wanted to, or had any intention of killing you. As a matter of fact. I don’t even want to be here.” Hiccup insisted.

“Well if thats true, why are you here?” Dagur asked.

“So I could prevent a lunatic from exterminating dragon kind.” Hiccup explained.

“I see. But, how do you plan to stop the atrocities that the dragons continue to commit? Because for decades they have attacked our villages, and starved our children, and they have consistently stolen our food and killed our warriors. Have you come all this way to take sides against your own people?” Dagur asked. “There are no sides in this kind of war.” Hiccup said.

“Well you have clearly chosen whatever side that compelled you to come here and challenge the throne.”

“I don’t want the throne. But I will do whatever I have to to prevent this war.” Hiccup growled.

Dagur’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Are you invoking the battle for the chiefdom?” He asked.

“Call it whatever you like. I simply call it a fight.” Hiccup said.

“Well then. Maybe that’s how we should proceed.” Dagur smiled.

“Sire!” “Dagur please!” Both Gobber and Astrid yelled. “Don’t you see? If I defeat the firstborn son of former Chieftess Valka Haddock then all of Berk will have to admit that I am the one true chief.” He said.

“Dagur! There is no victory defeating the helpless, your brother is clearly a walking fishbone.” Astrid pleaded. Hiccup stared at her, hurt.

“Sire. He doesn’t know our way!” Said Gobber.

“Then he’s about to get an education.” Dagur retorted. “Are you challenging me?” He asked.

“Yes I challenge you. And when I win-

“If you win.” Dagur interrupted. “I will cease all immediate actions. The war against dragons will be over once and for all. But, if I win you die.”

“Deal.” Hiccup agreed.

“So be it. You have challenged me and I accept. Ready him for the duel over the fire!” Dagur ordered.

“Wait. Over the what?” Hiccup asked confused.

* * *

Hiccup was taken to a room full of different types of armor and weaponry and had just finished putting on his battle armor. “How could you be so stupid to let Dagur bait you into a battle?” Gobber questioned as he entered carrying Hiccup’s sword.

“Seems like I just solved all our problems. I take him down, I end the war, and then I go home. Easy.” Hiccup insisted.

“You’re a dangerous fighter while with dragons. But, while you can still fight well on the ground you’re still at a major disadvantage.” Gobber said. “Dagur has spent his entire life training to become the best warrior on Berk. Mastering all different types of weapons.”

“You taught me how to fight in the first place.” Hiccup reminded.

“Lets see if you remember anything.” Gobber insisted as he threw Hiccup’s sword at him.

* * *

Flashback:

A fifteen year old Hiccup had just caught the sword thrown at him by Gobber. The two were sparring because Gobber insisted they train him in hand to hand combat. Gobber drew out his axe and took a fighting position. Hiccup charged and swung his sword at Gobber who easily blocked it with his axe. The two then began trading blows before Gobber did a leg sweep knocking him to the floor. He extended his hand and Hiccup grasped it. Gobber then took a step forwards and kicked him down to the ground.

“First rule of combat. Always be on your guard.” He instructed.

“This sword is so long. Why can’t I just use a crossbow.” Hiccup asked.

“Thats your mothers sword. You’ll never be a true chief until you master it.” Gobber insisted.

“When will I meet her?” He asked hopefully.

“When you’re ready.” Gobber lied.

Hiccup got back onto his feet angrily. “Stop lying to me! I’ve done everything you’ve ever asked! And every single time I pass a test you always make up another one!” He then frowned. “Does she not want to meet me? Does she not love me?” He asked sadly.

“Your mother loved you more than anything in the world. But, she had to return to Berk in order to keep you safe. Her marriage to Chief Oswald was arranged a long time ago so she had to marry him, and bear him a son, prince Dagur. When Oswald found out about you he became overwhelmed with jealousy, and sacrificed her to the Scauldrons of the hidden sea.” Gobber finally confessed.

“Are you saying they executed her, because she had me?” Hiccup asked. When Gobber didn’t respond he lost his temper and threw his sword back at his mentor.

* * *

Flashback Over: 

Hiccup just tossed his sword into a statue. “I remember everything.” He insisted. Gobber simply smiled.

Dagur was in a cave wearing gladiator battle armor. He was there with Astrid, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress and had her hair done in one single braid. “I have something for you. It belonged to my mother.” Dagur said as he pulled out a necklace and placed around Astrid’s neck.

“Tell me. Do you think she would have enjoyed watching her children kill each other?” Astrid asked.

“I understand your uncertainty, I truly do.” Dagur said softly.

“I want you to understand I don’t want this war-

“Don’t patronize me!” Astrid snapped. “I know you.What you’re doing defies everything your mother taught us when we were children. If she were here-

“But she’s not here! Is she?!” Dagur asked angrily. “no one misses her more than me but, what she taught us was treason.”

Before there argument could continue, Hiccup arrived along with Gobber. “So what now?” He asked. Dagur simply looked at Gobber.

“Gobber, would you please escort my betrothed to meet with her uncle?” Hiccup looked at Astrid, shocked to hear that she was betrothed to Dagur. She looked at him before leaving with Gobber.

“On Berk we have a legend about the king of dragons. Tell me what do you know about it?” Dagur asked. “The king of dragons is also known as the Bewilderbeast. It’s a gigantic dragon with the power to breathe hail storms of ice instead of fire. And is the largest dragon in the world.” Hiccup answered.

“I see you know your dragons. What you probably don’t know is that Chief Hiccup l was afraid of it. So he imprisoned it somewhere in the ocean, where it waits to rise again.” Dagur explained.

Hiccup then looked at Dagur gently. “You know for about three years I wanted to get to know my little brother and form a bond with him. Take comfort in the fact that my father wasn’t the only family I had left. If only I had known how deranged 

he would have become.” Hiccup said.

“You were the reason our mother was executed and I’ve hated you for it ever since. But, I realize that you are the only family I have left. And I truly don’t want to kill you Hiccup. I am giving you one chance. Leave Berk and never return. Go back to your exploring, if you do I will spare your Night Fury in the war. The war against dragons will commence whether you like it or not. And I am bringing the wrath of gods with me.” Dagur said.

“You know I can’t let that happen.” Hiccup said.

“I know.” Dagur sighed.

* * *

Torches on the walls began to light and illuminated a path to the surface. The two vikings walked and saw all of Berk’s inhabitants. Dagur went out first and raised his axe while the people cheered.

“Damn it.” Hiccup muttered.

“People of Berk hear me. My brother has come from the outside to challenge me for the throne.” The Berkians all booed. “We have decided to settle this the ancient way. If he wins then our war against dragons will end forever and our fate is up to him. But, if I win the war continues and he dies. So by bloodshed do the gods make known their will!” Dagur yelled.

Hiccup reluctantly exited the cave and raised his sword for everyone to see. The Berkians all booed and hissed at his presence. They yelled things like “Traitor!” And “You’ll never be chief!”.

* * *

Astrid and Gobber arrived in one of the booths for high ranking Berkians and met Finn there. “I never thought I’d see the day when my own uncle would bow before the chief of Berk.” Said Astrid.

“Dragons struck first. Would should we do, beg them for mercy?” Finn asked.

“I despise dragons as much as you do, but don’t you find the timing of all this a bit convenient?” She asked. When he didn’t answer she frowned. “But you’re not so easily fooled are you? You want this war too don’t you?” She asked.

“It is time the dragons learn their place in this world and if this is how it must be done than so be it.” Finn said, much to Astrid and Gobber’s disappointment.

* * *

Hiccup and Dagur bashed weapons as a way of showing respect. “You have our mother’s sword, powerful but flawed, just like her. I wield my father’s axe, and it has never known defeat!” Dagur exclaimed. He then swung his axe at Hiccup who blocked it with his sword. The two began trading and blocking each others blows. Hiccup dodged a swing of Dagur’s axe and swung his sword sideways. Dagur quickly ducked under and jump kicked Hiccup before he could react. Hiccup quickly got to his feat and blocked Dagur’s swing before he grabbed his axe and kicked Dagur in the face throwing him off balance. Dagur then growled and charged forwards with his axe. While Hiccup managed to block the axe with his sword, Dagur shoved him back before putting him in a headlock and ran while holding him.

Gobber was watching and his face showed extreme concern. “I promised Valka that I would protect him.” He said to himself. Dagur continued to push Hiccup towards the end of the cliff which was soon revealed to be over a pit of fire. “This isn’t a competition, it’s an execution.” Gobber realized. Dagur pushed Hiccup closer but, before he could push him down Hiccup jumped on to his back which slammed Dagur down to the ground. With this opening Hiccup got up and grabbed Dagur before throwing him into a tree. Dagur got up with a furious expression on his face. He grabbed a tree branch with his axe and flung it at Hiccup who used his sword to deflect it. The two then charged at each other and the clash of weapons knocked both of them back, which caused the crowd to scream their lungs off. Dagur pushed Hiccup against the wall of the mountain and continued to push him against it. When Hiccup attempted to get free Dagur grabbed his arm with his axe and flung him over his shoulders. When Dagur tried to pounce on him Hiccup kicked him off of him and got to his feet.

* * *

Astrid watched this and decided she could not just stand on the side lines. She got on Stormfly and left with only Gobber noticing her departure.

Dagur tripped him and swung three very powerful swings at Hiccup. While Hiccup was able to deflect the first two swings with his sword the third was too strong and it broke his sword in half.

Hiccup stared at his sword with a heartbroken expression on his face. Dagur yelled in triumph and the crowd cheered. Dagur stared down at Hiccup with a glare. “I am the one true chief!” He yelled.

He aimed his axe at Hiccup but, before he could swing it Toothless appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Dagur. While the Berkians watched Toothless went down to the lake and dropped Dagur in. He then flew back towards Hiccup who petted him. Astrid (now wearing her dragon scale suit again) appeared. “Are you waiting for an invitation? Come on!” She ordered. Hiccup jumped on top of Toothless and flew off with Astrid and Stormfly not far behind.

Dagur saw this as he emerged from the water. “Astrid!!!!!” He roared.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were flying away as quickly as possible. “So, what’s the plan?” Hiccup asked.

“The plan was to recover the sword Inferno then challenge Dagur.” Said Astrid annoyed.

“Okay so we’re going to have to change our plan, shit happens.” Hiccup retorted. The two were flying away from the guards on the Thunderclaws.

“Heads up. We got trouble!” Hiccup yelled.

“Yes I know!” Astrid retorted.

“Then fly faster!” Hiccup yelled.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m afraid no dragon is as fast as a Night Fury!” Astrid yelled back. They were flying when suddenly, Stormfly shot spines from her tail which impaled one of the guards. The two flew backwards and fired down on top of the Thunderclaws, killing every single guard which set the Thunderclaws free. Before they could continue however, Dagur appeared on top of Sleuther whose tail had split into three and had slapped Toothless and Stormfly. The three vikings all stared at each other before Hiccup and Astrid flew away, although Sleuther was able to keep up with them. As they were reaching the exit Hiccup saw the Typhoomerangs aiming at them. “Wait you said we couldn’t get past security.” He reminded.

“I did.”

“You said there were Typhoomerangs.”

“I did now shut up!” Astrid snapped. They were having a hard time evading the Typhoomerangs fire but were able to nonetheless. They were almost past them when Dagur blasted them, causing them to fall down towards the dockyards.

“We’re not dead yet! but, I’m hoping he’ll think we are.” Astrid said. They both got down on the ground and hid in a house.

Once they were inside however, they saw a chained up Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum is a large tidal class dragon. It has two sets of wings, one primary, and one smaller set for the rear. They have stubby legs and long, skinny tails. They also have a series of backwards facing spikes sticking out of their backs. They have the ability to produce a deafening roar.

“I have an idea.” Hiccup said. He dismounted Toothless and took off the Thunderdrum’s harness. He then spoke softly and put his hand forwards. While the Thunderdrum growled it soon calmed down and purred at Hiccup’s touch. Astrid cut its chains with her axe and Hiccup gestured to get on the Thunderdrum, which she reluctantly did. The Thunderdrum used its size to break out of the house and roared in order to scare away the guards. It flew away with Hiccup and Astrid on it’s back into the clouds with Stormfly and Toothless following close behind.

Dagur saw the house and then saw the crash site of where the dragons crashed. He assumed they had been killed and his face showed a look of sadness.

The Thunderdrum was still flying away from Berk. “How are you doing this?” Astrid asked Hiccup.

“I don’t know. I can speak to them in a way that no one else can it seems.” He explained.

“Right. It seems like you get along better with them than you do with actual vikings.” Astrid said as she brushed off her clothing.

“Hey! I just save your life.” Hiccup said.

“I saved yours first.” Astrid reminded. The Thunderdrum then roared.

“Ha ha ha, she said the coast is clear. So where to now?” Hiccup asked.

“To the snow isle known as Glacier Island, home of the Snow Wraith.” Astrid answered.


	8. The Message of the First Chief

Hiccup and Astrid were on their dragons having just dropped off the Thunderdrum on a safe island and were now flying to Glacier Island.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid was looking mellow and flew over to her. “Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“I’ve never flown for so long before, or been this far away from home.” Astrid explained.

“At least you actually have a home, unlike me.” Hiccup insisted.

Astrid looked up at him. “Not anymore. I can never return. I betrayed everything when I saved you from Dagur. Even my own uncle wouldn’t take me back.” She said.

“Yeah, but you’re betrothed to the chief, they have to take you back.” Said Hiccup.

“Berk is many wonderful things, but forgiving is not one of them.” Astrid explained.

“Yeah but, you’re royalty.” Hiccup reminded.

“So was your mother.” Astrid retorted. “If I went back now, I’d be sacrificed to the Scauldrons.” Hiccup looked at her with sympathy.

“Well, look on the bright side. At least now you don’t have to marry some ass that you don’t love.” He said trying to be helpful.

“My obligation isn’t to love, it’s to my family and my people. And I’ve turned my back on both. Sometimes you have to do what’s right, no matter how much it hurts your heart.” Astrid replied. Hiccup simply flew to the opposite side, sensing that she didn’t want to keep talking about it.

Unknown to either of them, two scouts on Singetails were watching them from a distance. They soon left to report back to Dagur.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, the Haddocks and Hoffersons were traveling to the territory of the Ingermans. A black man, who was flying on a red titan winged Singetail, approached Dagur.

The man had olive toned skin, black hair and a goatee. He was rather thin but, had a muscular upper body. He was wearing a dark green tunic with a red shirt with a red outline which makes it appear like a chest plate. He was also wearing silver bracers on his arms, light tan pants with a belt buckle, and silvery blue boots.

“Sire, my scouts have informed me that Lady Astrid is traveling to Glacier Island.” The man told Dagur.

Finn had overheard their conversation. “You said she was dead.” He reminded.

“It appears I was wrong.” Dagur admitted.

“Then does your brother still live as well?” Finn asked.

“Most likely, but not for long. Krogan, assemble a stryke force immediately.” Dagur said to the black man.

“No! Astrid is to be arrested, and then safely returned to me.” Finn demanded.

“She betrayed Berk.” Dagur reminded.

“She’s a member of clan Hofferson! If anything happens to her then our alliance is over.” Finn vowed.

“Sire, we are now entering the territory of the Ingermans. Securing the alliance of the other two clans should be our number one priority.” Gobber advised.

Dagur simply looked at Gobber and smiled. “As usual, my advisor is correct. Arrest them, and bring back Fearless Finn Hofferson’s niece unharmed.” He ordered Krogan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had finally arrived at Glacier Island. “The map leads here.” Astrid said.

“Right through a blizzard?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes, now come on.” Astrid insisted as she maneuvered Stormfly through the blizzard. Hiccup just stared at her wide-eyed.

“It’s a good thing she’s gorgeous right bud?” He asked Toothless. He then had Toothless fly through the blizzard as well.

When he landed after getting covered in snow and ice, he spotted Astrid and Stormfly waiting for them. “Okay that was just plain stupid.” Hiccup said.

“Come on this way.” Said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the same island that Dagur met with Viggo, Viggo was waiting at the shore as Dagur, Krogan, and four dragon fliers landed. Dagur landed and dismounted Sleuther. “You were defeated last time because your weapons failed you. Ours will not.” Viggo walked past him towards a cage and a set of armor.  
“It’s prototype armor for the next generation Berkian warrior. Revenge is something we Berkians understand.” Dagur explained. “You will led Krogan and my best dragon fliers to hunt down the half-breed bastard. I can’t go after him as I have my own problems, but, you can get him. He’s fled to the unknown. If you kill him and the woman he’s traveling with, then I will reward you handsomely.” He promised.

“Killing him will be my reward.” Viggo said. He then went towards the cage which contained a Skrill.

The Skrill is a medium stryke class dragon. It has large wings and a spiked back and tail. It possesses a crown of spikes on it’s head which are all nearly the same length. They also have three short spines on their chin and four gills on it’s neck. The Skrill is also almost as fast and intelligent as a Night Fury. Its most unique ability is that instead of breathing fire, the Skrill shoots and channels lightning.

“The Skrill is the best choice to face against the Night Fury. The harness it’s wearing contains Deathgripper venom, which will give you complete control over it.” Dagur explained. Viggo watched as the Skrill was released from it’s cage and fired a stream of lightning which destroyed an entire row of trees. Viggo looked back at Dagur with a pleased expression.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dagur had left while Krogan and the dragon fliers were waiting for Viggo to finish improving his armor. Viggo placed a mask over it’s helmet and placed a sword in the left wrist guard. He then put on the boots and chest plate. He placed a sword in its sheath and his dagger and a chain on his belt. He then attempted to use hand signals to order the Skrill to bow. However, it appeared to refuse and fired a bolt of lightning which Viggo was barely able to dodge. “Hm, this is going to take some time.” Viggo said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Glacier Island, Hiccup and Astrid were walking through the snow as the blizzard had stopped and they left the dragons behind to rest.

“One of the clans of Berk, the Eretsons, broke off and attempted to establish a colony here. However, they found that the freezing temperatures and the Snow Wraith made that impossible. Most members were killed while the rest returned to Berk and merged into the other clans.” Astrid explained.

“Well, thats reassuring.” Hiccup said sarcastically.

“We’re getting close now.” Said Astrid.

“Close to what? Freezing to death?” Hiccup asked.

“Close to getting kicked in the nuts.” Astrid said angrily as she stopped and turned around to face him.

“Listen hothead. I know you’re new to how things work out here, but why don’t you take a look around, we are lost. You see that over there, hey what could that be? Nothing, this place is a living nightmare.”

“You’re the one who calls this living nightmare a home.” Astrid said as she continued walking.

“I told you I don’t have a home. Also it’s not like the rest of the world is like this.” Hiccup retorted.

“Oh no, of course not. You’ve also got villages that are raided by dragons, and vikings who fight each other for gold, and vikings who pollute their waters without considering the consequences-

“Okay, okay, I see your point. Look yes there are some idiots in the world but, nothing is perfect. The world has good things too you know? Also, Berk is not exactly flawless either.” Said Hiccup.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Astrid asked.

“All I’m saying is you can’t judge a place before you’ve even seen it.” Hiccup said.

“You’ve judged Berk on far less.” Astrid pointed out. While she was looking at her map, Hiccup ran up to her. “No no no, will you stop for just one second? No!” Hiccup said as he knocked the map out of her hands.

“Your stupid map just told you to fly right through a blizzard and now we are stranded in the middle of a frozen tundra!!”

Before they could continue their argument, the snow below Hiccup gave away and he fell through the hole.

“If you’re the next true chief were doomed.” Astrid muttered before she jumped through the hole as well.

She fell through a series of caverns before coming to an end and falling to the ground. She likely would have died if Hiccup hadn’t caught her arm and pulled her up.

“Hey, look what I found.” He said pointing to the right.

“What you found?” Astrid questioned angrily.

“Yeah.” Hiccup said.

The two then made their way through what was once a hut and saw weapon forges all around them.

“This is the hall of armory. Where legend says the sword Inferno was forged.” Astrid explained.

“I don’t think it’s a legend anymore.” Hiccup said pointing to a forge with the shape of a sword on fire on it.

“Gobber was right. It’s real.” Said Astrid in awe.

The two then noticed a cylinder shaped device in the center of the hut. Astrid picked it up and looked at it. She then saw a hole in it and realized it was where the Lens was meant to be placed in. When she placed it in nothing happened. “Nothing.” Said Astrid disappointed.

Hiccup however, was not surprised.

“From what I can tell this Dragon Eye has not been activated in decades. Although it seems fully operational, it seems we need fire to activate it.” He said.

Astrid’s eyes widened. “Needs fire. You’re right. I have to admit you’re a lot smarter than you look. We should have brought our dragons.” Hiccup saw that the snow seemed to be shaking.

“Ugh, Astrid?” He said worried. Hiccup pushed Astrid out of the way as right where she was originally standing a Snow Wraith appeared.

The Snow Wraith is a medium stryke class dragon. It has a snow white body and blue eyes. It possess two legs and broad wings. It has sharp pointy teeth and two prominent tusks. It also has a long body and a long tail. It has two claws and toes on it’s feet.

The Snow Wraith growled angrily at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid drew out her axe and charged. The Snow Wraith simply slapped her away with its wing. Hiccup attempted to calm it down but, it simply fired a frost blast which he dodged but, it ricocheted off the ground and bounced off the walls until it hit an icicle, which Hiccup swiftly dodged. Astrid got up and jumped with her axe but, the Snow Wraith simply flew up and used its claws to pierce the edges of the walls and caused snow to fall on top of Astrid. Hiccup grabbed Astrid and pulled her from the pile of snow. The Snow Wraith charged but, Hiccup put his hand out which strangely seemed to stop it. Hiccup then grabbed Astrid’s axe and tossed it to the side. He then approached the Snow Wraith with confidence and put his hand forward. “Easy there buddy. I’m not here to hurt you. We just need information that we can only get here. Once we have it we’ll leave, I promise.” Hiccup said soothingly. He put his hand close to the Snow Wraith’s mouth. The dragon then put its snout against his hand and purred.

Astrid approached and then picked up the Dragon Eye. “What do we do now.” She asked Hiccup.

Hiccup thought and then got an idea.

“Give me the Dragon Eye.” He said. Astrid complied and he put it up to the Snow Wraith. He made a hand gesture and the dragon Fired which activated the lens. A projection appeared from the Dragon Eye. “It’s a message.” Astrid said. “This sword possess the power of Berk. In the wrong hands it would bring untold destruction. But, in the hands of the one true chief, it would unite all our clans. If you seek my power you must prove yourself worthy. Go to Dragon Island and look through the lens with the combination. Travel to the location of the wind storm to travel to my final resting place. Only in the hands of the true chief can the swords location be found.” She read. The projection ended and the Snow Wraith burrowed through the snow.

“Alright, we need to head to a place called Dragon Island.” Said Astrid. “Problem is I have no idea where that is.”

“I do” said Hiccup. “Lets get our dragons and head there as soon as possible.”


	9. The Battle of Dragon Island

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid arrived on Dragon Island and immediately began exploring, Astrid in particular taking interest due to never seeing a society where vikings and dragons live in peace. She uneasily approached a family of dragons playing together and laid her hand out towards a baby, who sniffed her hand and placed its snout on her palm.

She and Hiccup then approached a lake where children were playing with hatchlings. Astrid then approached one girl who was looking sad at not being able to play in the lake as well. Astrid then gently stretched out her hand and the girl took it. She guided the girl towards Stormfly and softly stretched her hand forward. Stormfly placed her snout against her palm and the girl smiled brightly before she hugged Astrid and then returned towards her family. Hiccup had been watching the whole thing and chuckled which Astrid soon joined in.

“I’m starting to think you actually like these dragons.” Hiccup said.

“Well, it would be wrong to judge a place I’ve never seen before.” She smiled.

Hiccup smiled back. “I’ll back in a minute. Don’t go anywhere.”

He left while Astrid smiled at him. She began to reconsider her original views on him. She was so lost in thought that she did not see or hear Hiccup approach behind her.”I found where we need to go.” He said. “You alright?”

“Uh, yeah I’m just fine.” Astrid insisted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dagur, Gobber, and Finn had just arrived at the Ingerman territory. They were all meeting with their leader Bearlegs Ingerman.

“Fearless Finn Hofferson I had hoped that you would have realized by now that this belief that war with dragons is unavoidable is pathetic. It is the belief of the Ingermans that when the time comes to take actions against dragons, then it should be to isolate them not destroy them.” Bearlegs insisted.

Dagur simply grinned. “I admire your devotion to your beliefs Bearlegs. But, I suspect that they are simply clouds hiding the eyes of a coward.” He glared.

“How dare you!” Bearlegs yelled. He and four Ingermans angrily approached him.

“I implore you to see reason. The threat of the dragons grows and your beliefs that they can be isolated is a disgrace to Berk!!” Dagur said with spite. Bearlegs raised his mace but, Dagur raised his axe and disarmed him before he plunged it into Bearlegs heart. The four guards approached, but Finn’s Flightmare fired its mist at them which paralyzed them before he turned around and did the same thing to a fifth guard. “Bearlegs!” The woman yelled.

“Your leader is dead. Long live his grandson.” Dagur insisted. He approached a husky blonde haired man. He was wearing a brown outfit equipped with fury armbands, a belt with pockets, and a helmet with wings on it. He also has a thin beard. “Congratulations Fishlegs Ingerman. You have just become their new leader. Prepare your soldiers, we move against the Jorgensons at once.” Dagur ordered.

Gobber looked at them in horror and realized that Hiccup was running out of time.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Dragon Island, Hiccup and Astrid had arrived at a hill top with statues. “The message said to come to look through the lens with the right combination. So I figured we should look at a higher vantage point.” Hiccup explained.

“Let me see the Dragon eye.” Astrid handed it to him. Hiccup then began fiddling with it and saw the circular lenses running down it. He rotated one and saw a combination start. He then rotated with the other lenses and found a map could be seen through it. “Astrid look.” She grabbed the Dragon Eye and looked through it.

“Wow. But, how do you know where to point it?” She asked.

“What was that last line?” Hiccup asked.

“Only in the hands of the true chief can the swords location be found.” Astrid said.

Hiccup began looking at the statues. “Throk. He was a great general but he wasn’t a chief. Neither was Vorg.”

“How do you know all this?” Astrid asked.

“My dad. He made sure I knew my history. None of these guys are chiefs except Alvin, first Chief of Outcast Island.” He explained. He then placed the Dragon Eye in the Alvin statue. “There it is. that’s where we need to go.”   
“Wait what. Let me see.” Astrid then looked through the Dragon Eye and saw the map. “We did it!!!” She exclaimed with joy. She then tripped and fell but, Hiccup caught her.

“Not bad for a walking fishbone huh?” Hiccup asked playfully.

“Not bad at all.” Said Astrid.

The two smiled at each other and leaned in. However, before their lips could touch, an explosion blasted them and their dragons back.

Emerging from the smoke was Viggo wearing his armor and on his Skrill. Behind him was Krogan and three Dragon Fliers on their Singetails.

Hiccup painfully got up. “Astrid.” He said concerned.

“Death follows in your wake, and pain comes to heart. And suffering is the only way to gain the closure you seek.” Viggo said. The two riders immediately mounted their dragons. Viggo’s Skrill then fired straight at Hiccup and Toothless and they were thrown back through the wall.

“Hiccup!!!!” Astrid yelled. She attempted to help but, Krogan and the Dragon Fliers surrounded her. “I order you to stand down.” Said Astrid.

“Lady Astrid, you’ve been charged with high treason.” Krogan snarled as he drew out his battle axe.

* * *

Viggo flew towards Hiccup and Toothless and dismounted his Skrill. Hiccup got up painfully and drew out his shield. Viggo snapped his fingers and his Skrill pounced on top of Toothless and the two began wrestling with each other. “Who the Thor are you?” Hiccup questioned.

“Perhaps this will refresh your memory.” Viggo said as he drew out his arm blade and unsheathed his sword. Hiccup got up and the two began their duel. Viggo swung both of his swords and Hiccup countered with his shield. Viggo then spun around and swung his arm blade. Hiccup ducked and bashed his shield against Viggo’s face. He then round kicked him three times. He then tried to punch him but, Viggo caught his fist and head butted him which caused him to fall to the floor in pain.

Meanwhile, Astrid was still surrounded by the Dragon Fliers and smirked. She drew out her axe and flipped kicked a Dragon Flier off his Singetail. The other two and Krogan fired at her, but Stormfly fired her own fire at them. Astrid jumped on Krogan’s Titan Wing Singetail and slashed his arm with her axe and jumped off before he could retaliate. When she landed, the Dragon Flier she had knocked off grabbed her and tried to strangle her but, she kicked him down and slashed off his head with her axe. The two other Dragon Fliers fired down on her. Astrid whistled and Stormfly grabbed her and threw her on her back before she flew away with Krogan and the two Dragon Fliers right on her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Viggo were continuing their duel. Hiccup then jump kicked Viggo in his chest which knocked him to the ground. Hiccup panted. “You’re the hunter from the Shellfire.” He snarled.

Viggo then swept under his legs tipping him.

“Yes I am.” He then jammed his arm blade into Hiccup’s shoulder which caused him to scream in pain. “But, now I have dragon proof armor.” He swung his sword but Hiccup caught it. Viggo freed himself and slashed Hiccup once in the stomach and once in the back. “And my name is Viggo Grimborn.” He said.

He then snapped his fingers and the Skrill appeared having just slapped Toothless away with his tail. It fired a lightning blast at Hiccup who raised his shield. The blast sent him falling off the cliff and into an old woman’s house. He groaned and got up just before Viggo arrived.

“You thought you could walk away?” He plunged his sword into the ground while Hiccup rolled out of the way and knocked away his sword. Viggo then swung his arm blade but, Hiccup whacked him in the face with his shield.

“What part of “Lets no make this a habit” don’t you understand?” Hiccup asked as he slammed his shield down on Viggo’s head. He looked at the old woman apologetically. “Sorry.”

Viggo then did a spin side kick which knocked Hiccup out the wall and onto a near by roof. His shield fell off the roof, leaving him defenseless. Viggo then jumped onto the roof as well. “You can’t run. You owe me blood!!” He shouted furiously.

“How did you find me.” Hiccup asked.

“Your girlfriend has something that makes it easy for people to find her.” Viggo explained. He then did a jump kick and kicked Hiccup to the other side of the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was still flying away from Krogan and the two Dragon Fliers. Stormfly fired her fire blast at Krogan which stunned him. However, the other two Dragon Fliers were still in pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup dived out of the way as Viggo’s Skrill shot at him. He slammed into another roof before he fell onto the floor with a painful groan. He the saw a piece of the roof was about to fall on a baby dragon and immediately pushed it and himself out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid had just managed to escape the other two Dragon Fliers when Krogan appeared above her and fired a fire ball directly on top of her. The blast knocked her off Stormfly and into an empty hut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup began waving his hands to bystanders. While he was ensuring their safety, he did not notice Viggo arriving, having just dismounted his Skrill. He drew out his chain and wrapped it around Hiccup’s neck. “I’ll put you through the same pain you put my brother through. Then I’ll cut off your Night Fury’s head and mount it on my wall.” Viggo declared.

Hiccup furiously grabbed the chain and tugged on it. He pulled Viggo towards him and elbowed him in the face. He then removed the chain while Viggo drew his grandfathers dagger and stabbed Hiccup in the shoulder with it. Hiccup then painfully grabbed Viggo and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid got off the ground with a grunt when Krogan emerged and grabbed her by the neck. While Astrid struggled against his grip, she noticed his Titan Wing Singetail and got an idea. She head butted Krogan in the face and ran towards the Singetail. She leapt on and quickly removed the harness before she was thrown off. Krogan immediately ran as the Titan Wing Singetail chased after him.

However, the other two Dragon Fliers flew down. But, before they could attack they were impaled by Stormfly’s spines. The Singetails flew off, now free.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viggo got on his Skrill and prepared to fire from above. Toothless then approached Hiccup and looked at him concerned. He then flew into the sky and fired at Viggo who was knocked off the Skrill which flew away. Viggo fell off the cliff and fell into the ocean.

“Hiccup!!” Astrid yelled as she approached him.

“Astrid. They’re tracking you.” He said weakly.

“What?” She asked.

“You have something that’s letting them track you.” He said.

Astrid looked at the necklace that Dagur gave her and growled. She ripped it off and smashed it with her foot.

“Hiccup!! Hiccup stay with me! Hiccup please!! Wake up! Hiccup!!!!!” She yelled frantically.


	10. The Hidden Sea

Many hours later, when Hiccup awoke he was immediately pounced on by Toothless, who began licking his face nonstop.

“Hey, easy bud, good to see you to.” Hiccup said laughing. He then got up with a grunt and took a look at where he was. He noticed they were on a ship somewhere in the ocean. He saw Stormfly sitting close by and he soon walked by and petted her. He then went to the front of the ship and saw Astrid sitting there sharpening her axe.

“Uh. Did you steal a boat?” Hiccup asked.

“Does the dockyard not let just anyone use their boats?” Astrid questioned.

“No. Those are owned by people.” He answered.

“Huh.”

Hiccup chuckled and sat down beside her.

“Those were Dagur’s Dragon Fliers. But, the one who led them, he had dragon proof armor and a Skrill that were both likely supplied from Berk, but he wasn’t a Berkian himself. I’ve never seen him before.” Said Astrid.

“Yeah I have. He and his brother were dragon hunters. And he blames me for the death of his brother.” Hiccup explained.

“They picked a dangerous career to live by. It’s not your fault.” Astrid said.

“That’s not as true as I wish it were. It was my choice and I let him die. I could’ve saved him, but I didn’t. And because of that I’ve made an enemy, and he could’ve hurt you, and that would have been on me.” Hiccup said.

“Well he’s behind us now. It’s what lies ahead that should concern us.” Astrid insisted.

Hiccup was grateful for her comfort but he still felt that he had not seen the last of Viggo. “The Dragon Eye leads to the Hidden Sea. The location of the Scauldrons nest.”

Hiccup stared her. “The same dragons that killed my mother?”

Astrid nodded. “It’s become a place of death. It’s where anyone charged with high treason is sacrificed. We don’t know anything about that place.” She explained. The two simply remained silent after that.

“We should turn back. Maybe we can raise an army of dragons and prepare for the war that’s coming.” Hiccup advised.

“Turn back?” Astrid asked shocked.

“Look. When I was little, I was picked on for my fascination towards dragons. I then realized it was important to not show weakness. I’ve been known to fight and strategize. But, I’ve done nothing but get my ass kicked this entire trip. I’m not a leader and I’m not a chief. And I can’t let you die trying to turn me into something that I’m not.” Hiccup said.  
Astrid looked at him sympathetically. “You know? When I first met you, I thought there was no way you could be the famed “Dragon Master.” I thought you were arrogant, immature, snarky, and just plain stubborn and unforgiving. But, I’ve learned that I couldn’t have been more wrong. While you have shown to be stubborn and reckless, you’ve also shown that you possess a high sense of honor and an enormous heart. You are brave, smart, dedicated, and I must admit, you’re surprisingly good looking. I see why you’re so hesitant to embrace your destiny. You think you don’t deserve to be chief because you fight for two different species. But, that is exactly why you do deserve to be chief. You are the one who will bring peace between vikings and dragons. I finally see that. All I’m wondering is do you?” She said kindly.

Hiccup stared at her with a grateful expression. He smiled brightly at her which she returned. He then placed his hand on top of hers and the two just remained silent and stared into each others eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dagur was looking at his fleet as they were currently on there way to the Jorgensons territory. Gobber soon approached him. “Our scouts have been unable to locate them. I suspect that Lady Astrid has found her tracker and removed it. We sadly have no idea where they are.” He said.

Dagur grinned. “Gobber, my most trusted advisor, who has stood by the throne since my father sat upon it. Do you have any advice for me before this war begins?”

“I have already given it sire. But, regardless of my disapproval I will stand by your decision as always.” Gobber said assuringly.

“My decision is to protect the throne. While yours is to betray it.”

Gobber simply stared.

“You think I don’t know about your treason? You think I don’t know that you have remained loyal to my mothers mongrel of a son? You think I don’t know that you have spent years training him so that one day he could take the throne from me?” Dagur asked angrily.

“Do not deny it.” Dagur said as two Dragon Fliers approached.

Gobber looked at Dagur defiantly. “I do not.”

“Why? I am the pure blood. I have devoted my entire life to Berk. He never wanted any part of it. You swore to serve the throne!” Dagur yelled.

“I do serve it! Hiccup may only be half Berkian but he’s already twice the chief you’ll ever be.” Gobber said.

Dagur simply smirked. “Take him. But, make sure he has a view.” He ordered. His two Fliers then grabbed Gobber and dragged him away while Dagur watched as his fleet continued their pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were still on their boat. It had begun to thunderstorm and the dragons were ready to take off. Astrid looked around through the storm trying to see if there was any evidence of land. She saw a ripple in the water. When she turned her head around she saw a Scauldron.

The Scauldron is a large tidal class dragon. It walks on four stubby legs. They have a large tail that helps them swim. It has a very long and thin neck and its head is very slender with its bottom jaw having a pouch that hangs from its chin. It has sea green scales. Its most notable feature is its ability to suck in water from the ocean and fire it as boiling hot water blasts.

Astrid immediately grabbed her axe and used it to block the scauldron’s water blast. She whistled to Stormfly who came and grabbed Astrid and flew upwards. Toothless was wrestling with another Scauldron and used his tail to knock it back into the ocean. Hiccup then mounted Toothless and they flew up towards Astrid and Stormfly. They both looked down and saw at least thirty more Scauldrons coming their way.

“I’ve never seen so many Scauldrons in one place before!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“That’s because this is their nest. We’re here!” Astrid yelled back.

They then moved out of the way as more water blasts were shot at them. One Scauldron tried to fly above Astrid, but Stormfly sensed this and fired from her spine which impaled it and sent it back down. Two Scauldrons flew up towards Hiccup and Toothless. They fired at them but Toothless maneuvered around them and fired back. The Scauldrons immediately flew back down towards the ocean. Hiccup then realized what happened and had Toothless fire down towards the ocean. The Scauldrons began swimming away.

Astrid flew up towards them. “What just happened?” She asked.

“They’re from the ocean. They’re scared of fire.” Hiccup explained.

Astrid nodded and Stormfly fired down on another section of Scauldrons. However, one Scauldron fired right between them and caused Stormfly to fly off course. She managed to stabilize and flew back towards Hiccup and Toothless. “There are too many of them. We have to move forward!” Astrid yelled. Hiccup nodded and the two flew forward. They were working hard to fly through the Scauldrons’ water blasts and often fired back to scare them away. One Scauldron fired right at Toothless which caused him to tumble. He then growled and fired at the Scauldron, knocking it towards another one.

Hiccup and Astrid then saw a wind storm up ahead and noticed the Scauldrons were not going anywhere near it. “Come on! We have to get to that storm!” Hiccup yelled.

“Are you crazy? It’ll tear us apart!” Astrid responded.

“It’s either go through the storm and have a chance of survival, or go back and face the horde of Scauldrons!” Hiccup yelled back.

Astrid hated to admit it but, he was right. They both flew towards the storm and found themselves being drawn in by the strong winds. They then began to split apart.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled trying to grab his hand.

“Astrid” Hiccup yelled back.

They both tried to get closer to each other but the winds were just top strong. They were sucked into the storm, safe from the Scauldrons, but in danger of what was on the other side.


	11. The One True Chief

Astrid and Stormfly had just landed on an island completely covered in ice and snow. Only this ice was much larger and stronger than the ice on Glacier Island. The ice was also green.

Astrid and Stormfly were then picked up by a woman wearing armor and flying on top of a Stormcutter. They took them closer to shore and the woman stepped off her Stormcutter and carefully inspected Astrid’s new wounds.

Hiccup and Toothless just crashed threw the storm as well. They surveyed the area.

“Astrid.” “Astrid.” Hiccup yelled.

He then saw her on the shore being treated by the woman on the Stormcutter. He and Toothless quickly flew over to them and landed right next to them. “Leave her alone.” Hiccup said angrily as Toothless growled and readied his mouth for a plasma blast.

The Stormcutter then growled back and approached them as well, ready to defend its owner. However, Hiccup then noticed the color of this Stormcutter and realized who it was.

“Cloudjumper?” He asked dazzled.

Cloudjumper looked at Hiccup and sniffed him. He then ran up to him and roared a happy greeting. Hiccup laughed and put his hand forward, which Cloudjumper put his snout on. Hiccup then looked at the woman who was treating Astrid. He slowly approached her and she turned to look at him. She removed her helmet and Hiccup and Astrid were shocked as they were looking at the face of Valka. “Mom.” Hiccup said completely shocked.

Valka looked just as shocked but, quickly ran up to her son and hugged him, which he returned.

“Hiccup.” She said happily. Astrid got up and smiled as she watched the two hug.

Valka then looked at Toothless. “Who is this?” She asked curiously.

“That would be Toothless. He’s my dragon and as you probably know, he is a Night Fury.” Hiccup explained. Valka slowly approached Toothless who growled but, after a few moments he calmed down and purred at Valka’s touch. She then gestured towards a cave in the mountain and the six of them made their way to it.

* * *

“Chief Oswald sacrificed me to the Scauldrons, but I was able to survive, as Cloudjumper, who had been secretly following me, aided me in getting through the storm and we ended up here.” Valka explained as she helped Astrid sit down. She then turned her attention on to Hiccup and looked at him with a look of sadness.

“Please forgive me son. Forgive me for the pain I must have caused you for your childhood.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. This happened because you had me.” Hiccup said.

Valka then grabbed his cheeks. “No. Not for having you. None of this is your fault.” She said firmly. “I made the choice to leave and it broke my heart. But, it was the only way to save you and your father.” “Tell me. Is he okay?” She asked.

Hiccup looked up at his mother. “He still walks to the end of that dock. Every morning. Every day.” He said. Valka had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

“Why didn’t you ever come back?” He questioned.

“Because the storm can’t be breached from this side. The sword Inferno is the only way back.” She explained. “But, it is guarded by the Bewilderbeast.”

Astrid looked up in concern and stared at her in shock. “The ice spitter from the legend its real. It is in the heart of the cave where Inferno is located.”

“We’ll go with you. We can fight it together.” Said Astrid.

“No. It’s far to powerful. I’ve tried many times over the years. The dragon will only allow the true chief to pass.” Valka said.

Hiccup looked at her with a worried expression written on his face. “You’re afraid.” Valka said.

“I am.” He admitted.

“Good. That means you’ll be careful.” Valka said encouragingly.

Hiccup still looked worried, but Astrid then got to her feet and looked at him. “Berk has always had a chief. Now it needs something better.”

“What could be better then a chief?” Hiccup asked.

“A hero” Valka answered. “A chief fights only for his people. You on the other hand fight for everyone.”

Hiccup looked at his mother and nodded. He and Toothless then made their way towards the end of the cave. Hiccup then looked back at the two women and smiled.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were currently flying towards the end of the cave. When they emerged they saw a prosperous forest like land with green grass, beautiful flowers, and rivers, and a waterfall. Hiccup then looked at the center of the forest and saw a throne with a man sitting on it. He and Toothless flew down and landed ten feet away from it. They saw the man was the Skelton of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock l. He was wearing armor made from the scales of a Night Fury. In his hands he was holding the sword Inferno.

Hiccup smiled and walked towards it, but then he and Toothless saw the waters rise. And all the other dragons in the forest flew away as quickly as possible. Emerging from the waterfall was the head of the Bewilderbeast.

The Bewilderbeast is a gigantic tidal class Dragon. It has an enormous body covered in burr-like spikes and two along their eyelids. They also have two massive tusks protruding from its head and wings.

The Bewilderbeast roared at them, speaking in dragon language.

“You should not be here. I have guarded Inferno for eons against false chiefs. The greatest warriors have tried to take it and they have all paid with their lives. But, I have never seen someone as unworthy as you. You dare come here with your impure blood to claim Berk’s greatest possession?”

Hiccup and Toothless rushed towards the cave housingthe dragon but the Bewilderbeast fully emerged from the cave and knocked its head against the two of them knocking them into a tree.

“So be it. Mongrel.” The dragon roared.

It then fired a storm of ice from its mouth at them. While Hiccup and Toothless were able to fly away just in time, the dragon swatted them to the right with its tusk. The two then made a run for Inferno but before Hiccup could grab it, the Bewilderbeast knocked them both to the other side of the forest with its giant tail.

Hiccup groaned as he got off off Toothless. The Bewilderbeast approached them.   
“Did you honestly think you worthy? Did you honestly think you were a chief? You dishonor this place with your presence!” The dragon growled.

It then raised its foot and prepared to step on them.

“Wait!” Hiccup yelled. He spoke directly to the Dragon in its own language. It stopped just before it stomped on them. “I didn’t come because I thought I was worthy. I already know I’m not.” He admitted.

The Bewilderbeast looked at him astonished.

“You can understand me?” I asked.

“I can” said Hiccup.

“No human has ever talked to me since chief Hiccup. Who are you?” The Bewilderbeast asked.

“My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. I am known as the Dragon Master. I have made it my sole mission to protect all dragon kind. But now, a war is threatening to break out between vikings and dragons. My destiny was said to be that I must become Chief of Berk. For my whole life I never wanted anything to do with Berk. But now, I realize that I can’t escape my destiny. I came because I need Inferno not just so I can claim my birthright, but because it is the only way to save my home, my family and the Earth. And if that’s not good enough. Then nothin is.” Hiccup declared.

The Bewilderbeast looked straight at him. “No viking has ever been able to free Inferno from Chief Hiccup’s grip. If he deems you unworthy then I will eat you and your dragon alive.” The dragon threatened.

It then moved aside to allow a path towards Inferno. Hiccup and Toothless flew over and Hiccup dismounted him. He slowly approached it and soon grasped it with his hands. He immediately felt a surge of energy flow through his body. He felt his bond with dragons grow even stronger to the point that not only could he understand them he could control them. He fully grabbed Inferno and pulled it from Chief Hiccup’s grip.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valka was still tending to Astrid’s wounds when they suddenly heard a loud roar. They along with their dragons approached the cave when Toothless emerged with Hiccup following. He was now wearing Chief Hiccup’s armor and held Inferno in his hand.

The two women stared at him.

“The one true Chief.” Valka said proudly. 


	12. The Battle For Berk

On Berk the combined fleets of the Haddocks, Hoffersons, and Ingermans had finally arrived at the kingdom of the Jorgensons. It was basically a minor city very close to active lava. Dagur and Finn were in an airship being held by Thunderclaws followed by multiple others.

“Remember the Jorgensons are all brawn, no brain. They are fierce fighters, but a well coordinated attack should give us the upper hand. If you defeat Spitelout Jorgenson then you will lead all over Berk.” Finn said. Dagur grabbed a helmet with long horns and put it on. “Today we unite our clans. Tomorrow we exterminate all dragons!” He yelled.

* * *

The Jorgensons had already seen them coming and prepared for their attack. Their leader was Spitelout Jorgenson. He is a tall muscular man with a beard. He was wearing a helmet with horns and a grey tunic. “Jorgensons to arms. We will never yield too Berk.” He exclaimed as the Jorgensons charged forwards. Dagur’s forces charged as well and soon both sides clashed.

The Hoffersons and Haddocks were riding on Thunderclaws, Singetails, and Deadly Nadders. They fired down on top of the Jorgensons which killed many of them. The Jorgensons then mounted dragons of their own and fired back. Both sides received casualties and many dragons were killed. Dagur was riding on Sleuther and flew down towards the battle field where he swung his axe and sliced a Jorgenson’s head clean off. Two Hoffersons were gunned down by three Jorgensons before Finn fired a mist from his Flightmare which paralyzed them and allowed the Hoffersons to retaliate.

The Ingermans led by Fishlegs were flying in on top of Gronckles. Gronckles are a medium boulder class dragon. They have large chubby bodies with bludgeons on their tails. They also have bumps on their bodies and tiny wings. They are the slowest dragons, but more than make up for it with their ability to fire lava blasts.

They fired down on top of the Jorgensons and burned many of them alive. The Jorgensons retaliated by sending their troops on top of Deadly Nadders who arrived from the inside of the mountain. They fired spines from their tails and impaled many Haddocks.

Dagur jumped off of Sleuther and did a flying side kick which knocked Spitelout off of his Deadly Nadder. When they hit the ground Dagur immediately swung his axe and slashed off Spitelout’s right hand. He groaned in pain while Dagur raised his axe ready to strike. However, Finn came up to him.

“No. We need him alive.

Dagur nodded and simply pointed his axe at Spitelout’s throat.

“Surrender of die.” Dagur ordered.

“You expect me to announce you as Chief?” He asked.

“Not your chief. Call me “Dragon God”. Dagur said.

“You can have my clan you deranged narcissist. But, you will never have my allegiance!” Spitelout roared.

“Have it your way.” Dagur snarled. He raised his axe and prepared to strike. However, before he could he heard a sound and when he turned behind him and saw a massive object in the ocean coming towards them. Before anyone could do anything the waves erupted and the Bewilderbeast arose from the waves much to everyones shock and horror.

“Attack!!!” Dagur roared.

The clans all attempted to attack the Bewilderbeast but it simply roared and arrived on land. It charged forward and stomped on multiple Berkians. The dragons all fired on it, but they barely fazed the giant dragon who smashed its head against the mountain and caused debris to fall on the Berkians. The airships fired on it but it simply swung its tail around and caused many of them to crash into each other. Once everyone recovered, they saw Hiccup was on top of it wielding Inferno. He yelled and pointed it forwards.

The Berkians all fired down but the Bewilderbeast fired a stream of ice from it’s mouth. It froze 1/4 of the Berkians solid.

* * *

Hiccup then put his focus on Inferno and channeled into his new power. He focused on the minds of dragons and several hundreds of them arrived behind him. They all charged forwards and attacked Berk’s dragons. The Berkians found themselves out matched by Hiccup’s dragon army. They all fired at them and many of them were killed while the Bewilderbeast smashed its tusk against one of the Ingermans airships. Five airships all combined their fire blasts and sent it straight towards the Bewilderbeast. It was only slightly fazed. but the blast knocked Hiccup off its head. He managed to land back on its back but, two Haddocks fired on top of Singetails which he blocked with Inferno. Astrid appeared on Stormfly and shot two spines which pierced them straight threw their hearts. She dismounted Stormfly and landed next to Hiccup.

“There are too many casualties we have to stop the fighting now. I’ll find my uncle but you must defeat Dagur.” She said.

“And what if I can’t?” Hiccup asked.

“Last time you fought him on the ground where he had the advantage. This time force him to fight with dragons where the advantage is yours.” Astrid explained.

They stared at each other when all of a sudden, Astrid grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Hiccup was completely shocked but he soon kissed back and placed his arms around her waist. After one minute they parted and stared at each other affectionately.

“Um. Not that that wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life, but why now?” He asked.

“Just in case.” Astrid answered. She winked at him and then left along with Stormfly. Hiccup roared and Toothless approached him.

“Let’s do this bud.”

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying right above the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup pointed Inferno forwards and all the dragons flew all around them. They all fired straight at the Berkians which killed many of them. He then summoned the Scauldrons who appeared out of the water and started firing. They knocked four Ingermans off their Gronckles.   
“The Scauldrons! He commands the Scauldrons!” Fishlegs yelled.

“Impossibile!” Finn yelled.

Dagur was currently fighting the Scauldrons and had Sleuther fire down on them which scared many away.

* * *

Astrid was fighting her way through the Hoffersons. She jumped off of Stormfly and landed on one of their Deadly Nadders. She knocked the Hofferson off and whistled for Stormfly who fired a stream of fire at two other Hoffersons and then waited until Astrid jumped on top of her.

“Stop! Let her pass!” Finn ordered.

The Hoffersons obeyed and made the way for her.

“Uncle Finn stop. Please. He has Inferno. I know you believe this war is necessary, but Hiccup is chief by our oldest law. And if you choose to ignore that then the Berk you’re fighting for is already gone.” Astrid declared.

Two Haddocks arrived.

“It’s true the Dragon Master wields Inferno.” Said the first one.

“He commands the dragons.” Said the second one.

“Then the Dragon Master is our chief.” He said with a smile.

“Hoffersons yield from battle!” He yelled.

Fishlegs heard the whole thing as well.

“Ingermans yield from battle!” He yelled.

Spitelout also watched while clutching his now missing arm. “Jorgensons yield from battle!” He yelled.

* * *

Dagur noticed this. “What are you doing? Attack! Haddocks attack!!” He yelled.

The Haddocks prepared to charge but Hiccup intercepted. “Haddocks yield from Battle!” He yelled.

To Dagur’s shock, the Haddocks did just that and the clans all yielded. “This ends now Dagur!” Hiccup yelled.   
“With Inferno in my grasp I challenge you to a rematch for the chiefdom. Only this time we fight on top of dragons. If you refuse then everyone on Berk will know you are a coward.” He said.

Dagur glared while the Berkians all watched.

“Very well. I accept your challenge.”

The two flew towards the top of the mountain where the entire island would be able to watch.

Meanwhile, Gobber was still be held by Dagur’s Dragon Fliers. Astrid arrived out of nowhere and Stormfly impaled the Fliers and their Singetails with her spines. Astrid then dismounted Stormfly and ran over to Gobber. She used her axe to remove Gobber’s restraints.

“Gobber let’s go he needs our help.”

“We can’t. Look, the people must witness this.” He said pointing up at the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Dagur were flying around each other. “That sword doesn’t change who you are. Impure mongrel. Berk will never accept you as its chief.” Dagur sneered.

“Well then by bloodshed do the gods make known their will.” Hiccup declared.

The two then circled around each other and fired at each other. Sleuther fired at Toothless who dodged and fired back. The two then charged at each other and Toothless used his tail to slap Sleuther in the face. However, Sleuther quickly retaliated and swung his tail at Toothless which knocked him and Hiccup back and they slammed into a tree. Dagur then took the opportunity and fired, but Hiccup fired back and the two shots collided. The two then circled each other again and Toothless fired which struck Sleuther and shoved them to the cliff of the mountain. Hiccup placed Inferno towards Dagur’s axe.

“Yield the throne! Yield it!” He ordered.

Dagur was doing his best to fight but Toothless then disengaged and flipped over Sleuther and grabbed his tail with his jaw before swinging him around and smashing him against a tree. He rolled out of the way as Hiccup swung at them. Toothless then shoved Sleuther backwards and flew towards him. Sleuther then uncurled his tail into three separate ones and struck Toothless with them causing them to crash to the ground as Sleuther braided his tail. Gobber and Astrid watched with worried expressions on their faces. Hiccup and Toothless took to the air again and stood upright facing Dagur. Toothless channeled lightning into his body and fired straight at Dagur causing him and Sleuther to crash to the ground. When he looked up he saw they were nowhere to be seen. Toothless then flew down and pinned Sleuther to the ground. Hiccup flipped off of him and swung Inferno which Dagur raised his axe to block. Inferno slashed right through the axe and knocked Dagur to the ground. A Hofferson prepared to attack, but Finn raised his hand telling him to stand down. Dagur sat there staring at the pieces of his axe. He saw Hiccup approach him and made no move to defend himself. Hiccup swung his sword but stopped an inch short near his neck.

“Finish it. Yield the throne.” Hiccup ordered.

“Mercy is not our way.” Dagur countered.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed brother but I’m not one of you.” Hiccup said as he withdrew Inferno.

“Do it!” Dagur demanded as he removed his helmet. “Kill me!!” He roared.

“No! That is enough killing!” A voice yelled. Dagur turned and saw to his shock Valka standing there. “Mom?” Dagur asked completely shocked.

“Dagur.” Valka said happily and hugged him which he returned. Gobber and Astrid were watching the whole thing with Gobber looking completely gobsmacked.

“Its a long story. I’ll explain later. Come on.” Said Astrid.

Dagur and Valka eventually released each other. “How? I thought you were dead.” Dagur questioned with tears in his eyes.

“Hiccup saved me.” She explained.

“You’re with him?” He asked.

“I am. You’re both my children and I love you both more than anything. But you have been misguided. Your father taught you there was only room for one species on this planet - he was wrong. Vikings and dragons are meant to coexist.” Valka said. She then helped him to his feet. Gobber then arrived along with Astrid and eight Haddock guards. They all kneeled before her.

“Your Highness.” Gobber said respectfully.

“Gobber.” She said happily.

Gobber stared at Dagur. “Take him. But, make sure he has a view.” He ordered. Dagur simply chuckled as two of the guards grabbed him and led him down the mountain.

“When you’re ready, let’s talk.” Said Hiccup.

Dagur simply looked at him then turned his head without saying a word as he disappeared out of sight with the guards.

“People of Berk! Today began in bloodshed, let it end in joy! I give you Chief Hiccup of Berk!” Astrid announced happily.

“Long live the Chief!” Finn yelled.

“Long live the Chief!” Two Hoffersons yelled.

“Long live the Chief!” Fishlegs yelled.

“Long live the Chief!” Spitelout yelled.

“Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!” The entire Isle of Berk yelled as they all bowed down before him. Valka and Gobber looked at Hiccup with pride.

“Well guess it’s time to be chief.” Hiccup said quietly to Astrid.   
“Yes it sure is babe.” She said with a smile.

“Time to change the world for the better.” He then kissed Astrid on the forehead and raised Inferno in the air and yelled triumphantly with all of Berk following. The Bewilderbeast came up and roared in celebration and the other dragons soon followed.


	13. Epilogue

Stoick was walking down the docks hoping that Valka was there despite knowing the odds were highly unlikely. However, to his complete and utter shock, Valka was standing at the end of the dock with Cloudjumper. They both smiled brightly and ran to meet each other. They hugged while Cloudjumper looked at them happily.

“You came back?” Stoick said with tears in his eyes.

Valka was also crying.

“I did.”

They both pulled away from each other and kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile: Hiccup was currently at the top of the palace overlooking Berk as the people began to rebuild. All the dragons that were captured and enslaved were now either set free or trained.

Valka opted to leave and stay with Stoick once more.

All the clans that once separated now reunited as one empire while the former leaders of the clans became the Berk Council.

The Bewilderbeast remained behind as well as the guardian of Berk and pledged its loyalty to Hiccup.

Gobber became head of the Dragon Training Academy and began teaching the students how to train and bond with dragons instead of killing and enslaving them.

As for Astrid, she became the head of the Berk Guard. She later became Hiccup’s girlfriend and agreed to his request to be his general.

“My father was a simple merchant. My mother was a chieftess. They were never meant to meet. But, life has a way of bringing people together.”

Hiccup hopped on top of Toothless and the two flew into the sky before flying over the entire village while all of Berk watched on in awe.

“I am the chief of Berk. I am the protector of Berk. I am the voice of peace.”

Hiccup drew out Inferno and raised into the air.

“I am the Dragon Master.”

* * *

Meanwhile: at Dragon Island, Viggo was lying on a piece of wood and was barely conscious. Then, an airship arrived and landed on the island. The airship was being held up by six Deathgrippers. Deathgrippers are a medium Stryke class dragon. They have long sharp tusks protruding from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is red with black stripes. Their tails are telescopic and are tipped with a venomous stinger. They possess jagged, razor sharp pincers in place of front legs. Their back legs are shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them.

A man emerged from the Airship and whistled to one of his Deathgrippers to pick Viggo up out of the ocean. The Deathgripper did just that and put him in the man’s airship. The man went back into his airship and whistled. The Deathgrippers grabbed the airship and took off. The man took off his hood and revealed his face. He was a middle-aged man with receding gray hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and a sharp chin. He was tall and slender and was wearing leather armor brown pants, gray/brown boots and a hooded jacket. He also had a crossbow with Deathgripper venom in it attached to his armor. 

Viggo slowly woke up and groaned in pain. He took a look at his surroundings and saw a collection of dragon bones and skulls as well as swords, shields and spears. He saw six Deathgrippers holding up the airships, what peaked his eye was that there were also pictures and papers on Night Furies. He looked up and saw the man.   
“Who are you?” He asked painfully.

The man turned to face him.

I am Grimmel the Grisly. Smartest dragon hunter alive. Slayer of the Night Furies.” He said.

“Who are you?”

“Grimborn. Viggo Grimborn. Where am I?”

“You were stuck on a raft in the middle of the ocean and would likely be dead if I hadn’t found you.” Grimmel explained.

Viggo nodded his thanks and pointed towards a picture of Hiccup and Toothless. “Are you also hunting down Hiccup Haddock and his precious Night Furry?”

Grimmel looked at the picture. “Indeed. I have been looking to find that Night Fury to finish what I started. To ensure the Night Fury race is extinct.” He explained.

“You’ll find that difficult. His rider is the most formidable opponent I have ever seen. And they likely have control of an entire island by now.” Viggo said.

Grimmel looked at Viggo intrigued. “Do you know where they are and how they operate?” He questioned.

Viggo nodded.

“Will you help me kill the Night Fury?” He asked.

“Sure. Which works out well, because in return, you have to help me kill his rider.”

Viggo then tossed his dagger straight past Grimmel and into a picture with Hiccup’s face on it.


End file.
